The present invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle provided with a frame which can be folded up by means of associated means for control of the actuation and transmission.
It is known that in the production of frames for two-wheeled vehicles, in particular bicycles, the established technology consists in the manufacture of a frame of the traditional type formed by tubes which are made of various materials and welded together.
These frames, although they have managed to achieve a very high ratio in terms of their own weight against the carrying weight, are such, however, that neither their weight nor their overall dimensions can be further reduced to a significant degree. It is also known that there has always been a need to obtain a folding frame which is such that the overall dimensions can be reduced so as to allow easier transportation by the user both over one""s shoulder and on-board other vehicles. There have been numerous designs of bicycles where folding has been based on the division of the frame into two sections, essentially a front section and a rear section, which can be rotated about a central hinging axis parallel to a longitudinal plane of symmetry of the bicycle which is essentially vertical and passes through the two wheels when they are aligned with one another.
A frame for two-wheeled vehicles is also known from IT-1,248,931 in the name of the same Proprietor, said frame consisting of a reticular structure forming functional sections such as the steering, the pedal group, the saddle group and the forks for the wheels.
The technical problem which is posed, therefore, is that of providing a frame for two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles, mopeds and the like, which is low-weight, functionally equivalent to a normal frame and can be folded up into its smallest size and opened out into its normal size through an automatic and repeatable sequence of displacements without the need for co-ordination of the operations by the user. Within the scope of this problem, a further requirement is that the frame should be easy and inexpensive to produce industrially and to assemble.
These technical problems are solved according to the present invention by a foldable two-wheeled vehicle comprising a frame in which there is provided at least one central body, at least one group supporting the rear wheel, at least one group supporting the front wheel and at least one group for steering the front wheel, which are respectively hingeably joined to the said central body which comprises means for controlling and actuating the rotation of said groups around said central body, so as to cause automatically the correct sequence of displacement from an open configuration suitable for use to a closed configuration suitable for transportation and vice versa.